The present invention relates to an electric steering system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Steering columns are designed to accommodate a steering shaft. In the event of a crash, the steering column shifts toward the dashboard, and this shift is triggered passively, when a certain force level is exceeded, for example, when a driver impacts the airbag/steering wheel. Energy is hereby absorbed in current vehicles via a defined plastic deformation of components particularly assigned for that purpose.
A drawback common to all conventional approaches is the need for particular and separate components to absorb energy during a displacement of the steering shaft. In addition, the trigger force has to be implemented mechanically. This has proven difficult. Also the trigger level is always the same, regardless of weight and seating position of the driver.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved steering system to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow absorption of energy in a simple manner in the event of a crash and resultant impact of a driver upon a steering wheel, in the absence of any mechanical connection to a steering gearbox.